


#Winning

by 3Point14



Series: #Winning [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Contests, E-mail, Eternal Diva, F/M, Falling In Love, Fourth Wall, How Do I Tag, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Paparazzi, RDJ's village, Robert Downey jr. village, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Wish Fulfillment, Wishful Thinking, winning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Point14/pseuds/3Point14
Summary: It was never supposed to be about winning. It was supposed to be about charity and making the world a better place... Fuck it. That's a lie. I always wanted to win. Best 15 bucks I ever spent in my life!--One lucky girl wins a contest to be an extra in an avengers film. What happened afterwards went way past what any contest could have offered. Finding love and a sense of self worth was never on the list of prizes, but when life gives you a chance to be in a movie you better hop on and enjoy the ride while it lasts.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: #Winning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831462
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Guess What

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!! Thank you for clicking. If you've made it this far, hopefully you will enjoy what you are about to read. Yes, it is a bit of(maybe a lot of) wish fulfillment, but I just had to write it. I've had this story rolling around in my head for several years, but I always thought that it would be just... creepy and weird to write. I always thought that I would end up looking like Tina from Bob's Burgers. The fangirl from hell. Then, I just kind decided to start writing it and I've had so much fun with it. Half of the fun is because the main character is basically me(which makes it easy to write) and the other half is because I enjoy the bonus and extra features of movies so much. This was a love child of both my passion for the Marvel Franchise and Rom-Coms. Please enjoy.

**#Winning**

Part I

* * *

Chapter 1: Guess What

Bing!

<Dude.>

I glanced at my phone, for just a second, but I could see another customer already headed this way. I sighed. Tibb would just have to wait until my lunch break for a response. I still had about an hour until my 30 and even though we weren’t super busy, it was a steady stream of customers. No way I had time to text(even if I wanted to). I may not have the best job, but that didn’t mean I wanted to lose it. I’d just gotten to the point where I could start saving for a car, no way I was going to endangered my supposed upward climb into management. 

“Hi! How are you doing today?” I asked the customer in my best secretary voice. Bing! “Did you find everything okay?”

To his credit, the middle aged balding man I was ringing up ignored the sound and answered happily. He made sure to remind me that his Bacon said Buy one get one Half, which I confirmed as I checked the price. Bing! Bing! “Do you have a reward card?”

He fished the card out handing it over. The scanner beeping mingled with the text tone in an almost 8-bit music sort of way, as my best friend continued to blow up my phone. Beep, Beep, Bing!, Beep, Bing! My face was quickly growing flushed as I continued the transaction. The man, Edgar, his reward card said, smiled in a teasing way. I apologized and hurried to finish ringing him up. He laughed and squinted looking at my name tag,”Alright, -pause- Wish. Have good one.”

I cringed inwardly, trying to school my body language at hearing my name from a complete stranger. I don’t know why, but it always made me feel awkward if I hadn’t introduced myself. I really hoped he wasn’t some district manager who was here all incognito. I waved goodbye and quickly rushed a few steps out of the register camera’s view, before putting my phone on vibrate. As I shoved it in my pocket I could already feel the Vrrrm, Vrrrm! of another message. Jeez! What was so crazy that Tibb of all people was blowing me up at work. I didn’t even look at her messages as I sent her a quick reply, <At work.>

I could feel the vibration of her reply just as I stashed my phone back in my pocket. I tried to look busy by straightening up rows of chips. A few more customers came by and I smiled politely as they marched past me on their merry way to locate junk food. It was another 45 minutes before my relief showed up. A super nice girl by the name of Annie. She was new, but already really good at her job. I guess that doesn’t mean much when you work retail, but it’s nice not to work with lazy people. Rushed to the punch out machine, then headed back toward the front grabbing a stick of beef jerky for lunch. Not the healthiest, but it was quick and easy. I could eat it while reading, which just made it all the more appealing. After I was rung up, saving a whole 20 cents with my whopping 15% discount, I rushed outside. 

As I sat on the ground against the brick wall, I tore into my ‘lunch’ and opened snapchat.

_Tibb:_

**|** Dude.

**|** Duuuude!!

**|** You’re like obsessed with Avengers right?

**|** Check this out! Link

**|** Omaze is stepping up their brinch game big time

**|** *Brunch

_Me:_

**|** At Work.

_Tibb:_

**|** Damn. Call me when you get home.

I considered not calling her and instead reading more Zutara fanfiction, but I hadn’t talked to Tibb in a while. She was always busy with her super sweet husband and 4 children. She was 3 years younger than me and already she had a super nice house and a family. She’d married well and I wouldn’t judge her for it, but I will admit sometimes I got a bit jealous of her good fortune. I mean, I was 28 working retail and didn’t even have a car anymore(thank you ex-boyfriend). Like, wow, my life was just… pathetic in comparison. Still, I missed her face.

_Me:_

**|** I can call now. I’m on lunch.

_Tibb:_

**|** Nice!!

She didn’t wait for me to call, instead, I saw a picture of her face with a heart freckle filter and kissy face pop onto my screen. I slid my thumb over to answer as soon as it popped up. “Hey boo.”

“Hey babe.” She said in a sing-songy voice.

“So what’s this about Omaze?” I asked, as I juggled my phone to my ear while simultaneously filling my vape with juice. Reeeaaaal Healthy. I know.

“Did you check the link?”

“No. I just went on break and called you immediately. I only have like,” I checked my phone and took a hit of my vape. “28 minutes on my break.”

She sucked in some air, “Ooooh. Well, when you get home hit the link. Omaze has a new contest going. You’re a big Avengers fan right?”

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. “Oh yeah! Like super crazy fangirl, but Omaze is a stupid money pit.”

“Yeah, but still.”

I sighed, “The only people who ever win those things are people who can afford to dump hundreds of dollars into it. I mean, it’s for a good cause, but the whole -Contest- thing is bullshit.”

“Well, Duh.” She replied, “But they upped their game this time. It’s not just a brunch. You actually get to be an extra in one of their movies.”

“Whaaat!?” I exclaimed in awe. “That’s so legit. Awww, now I’m super bummed.”

“Why boo?” Her voice took on the tone that she always used when trying to cheer me up.

I sighed, “ ‘Cause like… As much as I would love to be a part of a movie, I am so fucking broke. I have, like, 17 bucks in my account and a full week to go before payday.”

“Dude, I got you.” She said happily.

“Dude no.” I replied quickly. “You never let me pay you back, every time I cashapp you any money, you just send it right back.”

“I keep telling you that you don’t have to pay me back.”

I squeezed my eyes in frustration, but kept my voice neutral as I explained, “I know, but it just makes me feel like I'm using you or something.”

“Babe.” She stated firmly, “That is exactly why I know you aren’t. Most people don’t even try. Plus, you only ever ask for like 20 bucks or something. That’s not even a drop in the bucket.”

I laughed, “First world problems.”

“Right?” She laughed back, “Anyway, It’s not like I’m going to be sending you a hundred bucks or anything. Just like 20, which is 200 entries.”

“Nah dude.” I sighed. “It sounds unfair. Like, what if I win? You are the one who technically paid for the entries, so it would be YOU who one.”

“I’m not really into the avengers. I mean, Chris Evans is hella good looking, but meh. I’m not obsessed with movies like you.” she said as if the whole MCU was just some average movie franchise. Seriously? How could she not be obsessed with the MCU? I mean UGH! It was just so epic!! 

Funny enough, this was one of those things that both of us would have been obsessing over when we were tweens. For fucks sake, we used to use her garage as a pretend Voyager. She was always Belana, while I preferred 7of9. Which at the time was fairly accurate considering our appearances. She was shorter and chubbier. I had a hella bad haircut that made me look like Harry Potter. I kind of missed those days. We were completely different people now. More or less. I mean, she was different with her blonde hair and impeccable Barbie meets next top model makeup. I was still the weird fangirling goth girl with wannabe punk rock vibes. Well, I pulled off better now than when I was going through my emo faze in middle school. 

“I’ll think about it.” I told her. Well, I was thinking -about- thinking about it. I kind of hated getting my hopes up when it came to this kind of stuff. I looked at my phone, 10 more minutes. “Well, I need to get off the phone so I can eat my lunch. I’ll message you later.”

“Okie, Baaaiii. I love you boo.”

“Love you too babe.” I said making a kissy noise at the same time as her before hanging up. God I missed her. I mean, for several years I was out of state and traveling to escape/follow my trash ex around. Now that I was back home, I literally lived almost right down the road and we hadn’t actually seen eachother in several months. It was kind of sad, but in other ways, it was nice. No matter how long it had been since we talked or messaged, everytime we did, it felt like we had never -not- been talking. She was pretty amazing like that and I was absolutely in love with her for it. In a ‘it’s never going to happen’ kind of way.

I spent the next couple of minutes scrolling though AO3, suddenly in the mood to read avengers fanfiction. Just as I found a really promising story about Cap and Bucky, I had to go back in and face the daily grind. It was only Wednesday and my next off day wasn’t until Tuesday. Because Yay! 6 day work weeks are the best when they are split between 2 pay periods. Just… yay. 

I took another hit on my vape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. This Chapter didn't take nearly as much time as figuring out how to change the F*ing text color. I haven't used html in so long. I swear I spent almost 3 hours reading and experimenting before I finally figured it out! Now if I could only figure out how to do more fancy formatting. lol nope. The color text is enough.
> 
> I really hope you liked this story. I promise you there will be more to come and the story only gets better from here.


	2. For the Birds

**#Winning**

Part I

* * *

  
  


Chapter 2: For the Birds

By the time I had gotten off work, I was exhausted. Not just tired from work, but also the trek up a giant hill for several blocks until I reached my apartment complex. I stopped by the mail, mostly junk and bills for my mom, and headed to the door. As expected, my mom was exactly where I figured she would be, in the kitchen cooking Korean food while a K-Drama was playing on her T.V. Did I mention that I also lived with my mom? Hashtag Adulting.

“I thought I was gonna pick you up?” She asked, confused.

I pulled my phone from my pocket, “Phone died.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “Oh. I’m sorry.”

I shrugged and set her mail on the counter. “It’s cool,I should have your number memorized anyway.”

“You don’t have my number memorized?” She asked, surprised, “Honey, I’ve had the same number for years.”

I shrugged sheepishly, “Well, It’s always just in my phone. I never think to memorize it. I mean, I just got my own number memorized.”

“Well, maybe keep it written down somewhere.” She said crossing the living room to unpause her show. “What time do you work tomorrow?”

“9.” I replied tiredly. It was 9 by the time I had gotten home, which meant I only had a couple of hours to watch shows, scroll through reddit and eat food, before I had to get at least a little bit of rest. And by rest I mean, laying in my bed with all the lights off while I read fanfiction for hours until I gave up and tried to sleep.

“Ooooh,” She said, making a face as if she knew what I was thinking. “Well, there’s food in the kitchen.”

I nodded my understanding, but bypassed the area and went to my room anyway. I wasn’t really all that hungry for real food. There was plenty of junk food on my snack shelf I could plow into. It was a miracle that I wasn’t even a little chubby. Must have been all the walking to and from work that I did. 

When I opened my door, the first thing I did was throw my purse on the bed. Next, I plugged my phone into the charger and began to throw off my uniform clothes. Taking off my bra at the end of a work day was always pure bliss and I took a minute to enjoy the feeling. After a moment I scrounged around the floor and found my discarded Pajama pants and T-Shirt from the night before. After throwing them on, I looked around the room trying to figure out what I wanted to do now that I was off work. I wasn’t to interested in watching anything, which was absolutely ridiculous because I had almost every streaming service available. Hulu, Prime, Netflix… none of it was appealing at the moment. I glanced at my computer, then my book case and finally my birds. All very loved, but nothing was really calling my attention. I sighed, less from frustration and more from apathy as I fed, watered and let my birds out to fly around. (Pigeons required outside playtime) Eventually, I sat down and turned my phone back on. 

It felt like hours of scrolling through pinterest, then tumblr then back to pinterest, before I finally decided to check Reddit. The first thing that popped up was about the upcoming Avengers movie already in production. It was tagged for spoilers, so I didn’t open it to look, but still… it reminded me of the link Tibb had sent me earlier. I opened Snapchat and clicked the link. It led me to the Omaze site where I began reading the article closely.

‘Win a Chance to be an Extra in the next Marvel movie’ it stated boldly. My heart fluttered a bit with excitement, but I squashed it down as I scrolled to continue reading. It was never going to happen. Only rich people with hundreds of dollars to dump into entries ever had a chance. All the proceeds would go to funding for wildlife rescue attempts, which was nice. It just bugged me that it all had to be under the guise of a contest. No way would anyone really donate so much money to a charity unless they were getting something out of it. I shook my head trying to clear the thought. That was a bit harsh and negative. I shouldn’t have been thinking like that. Either way, the charity was getting help. That was something. There were several pictures of wild birds of Prey that were being rehabilitated for release and I looked over to my pigeons. Karma was cooing at Kismet, trying to get his attention, but he ignored her like usual.

“I know how you feel.” I told her.

She didn’t respond of course, but I liked talking to her anyway. I couldn’t help, but think about the birds and the donations. When I looked back at the article offering a chance to win a cameo, I felt like my heart was in a tug’o’war. I could make a donation, just for the wildlife rescue. It wasn’t like I was actually trying to win. The chances of that were extremely low. I mean, 15 bucks would only get me 200 entries. Some people put enough money to get thousands of entries. So, I was never going to win, but if it was for the wildlife… 

‘No’, I told myself firmly. I only have $17. If it rains, I won’t have money for a Lyft on the off chance I can’t get my mom to drive me. Nope. It’s a stupid idea. I’m an adult and I need to be responsible.

However, there was the whole ‘giving what you have when it’s all you have to give’ thing. I think some famous person said that. Maybe Jesus? It didn’t really matter, because the concept was nice. The charity needs it. All they are trying to do is get donations for their wildlife fund. It isn’t about the contest at all. It’s about the birds. 

I checked my account, to confirm I had enough money.

No, I only had $17. I really couldn’t afford to spend $15 for 200 entries. 

They did have the lower amount though. 10 for 100 entries. I could probably get by on 7 bucks for the rest of the week. ‘Should I do it?’

‘Nope, that’s stupid.’ I told myself. ‘It’s only 5 more bucks and I get 200 entries instead of 100.’ That was kind of a bargain. BUT! It wasn’t about the amount of entries. It’s about giving and being charitable. Helping little birdies and being a good person. If I could only give $10 because I had to make it through the rest of the week? Then that was all I could give.

I checked my bank account one last time just to be double sure, then entered my information into the website. I scrolled down to the amount of entries I wanted…

Then selected 200, paid and locked my screen holding the phone to my chest with a racing heart. ‘Damn’ I thought, ‘I’m so stupid.’

But it wasn’t about the contest! It was about being charitable. And I knew in my heart that I was never going to win. I mean, that would have been totally awesome on a level I’m not even able to describe, but it was NOT going to happen. There were people who spent money on 20,000 entries and more. Out of all that, the chances that I would win were so slim. So, this wasn’t really about the contest. It was about trying to be a good person. I wanted to be a good person because I love animals. I grew up watching Steve Irwin on Animal Planet. It wasn’t my fault I loved animals so much. Okay, I may have been trying to excuse myself a bit too much. I needed sleep at that point.

So, I set my alarm, put my birds back in the cage, tucked myself in and went to sleep.

* * *

The next week went by pretty fast surprisingly. I mean, I was hungry as hell at lunch, but I just kept telling myself it was for a good cause and not because I wanted to win. Even if I did. I mean, meeting Sebastian Stan would be a dream come true. 

Halfway through the week, my boss ended up making me want to sing his praises as if he were a god. I had been playing it off like I just wasn’t that hungry, but when he said, “Hey, I’m headed to Taco-Bell, want anything?”

“A chalupa?” Was my immediate response. When he returned, I offered to pay him back on pay day, but he insisted it wasn’t a big deal. I felt bad for being so needy. I didn’t like to take advantage of people’s kindness like that. If I had been more responsible with my money… well, then the Birds of prey wouldn’t be able to get their medical needs taken care of. Which was a weird trade off. It kind of felt like my boss was the one making the donation instead of me. I had been trying to avoid that after speaking with Tibb. Oh shit! I never sent her that Text to tell her about the contest. I figured I would text her when I got home though. At that moment I was more concerned with stuffing a chalupa in my mouth as fast as I could. Very carefully and with much trained precision, I was able to shove most of the food in my face while watching youtube. I only had about 10 minutes left on my break, but there were 6 minutes left in the video. It was an interview with Chris Evans about working with RDJ. I mean, it was practically calling out to me. Either that or youtube was VERY aware of my google search history. I was inclined to believe the latter.

Another week went by and I was just wrapping up a game of DnD with some online friends when I decided to check on my AO3 subscriptions. Hopefully, that Soulmate AU Destiel fic had been updated and I could read that while I went to sleep. It was already almost midnight and I had work in the morning. Opening my Email, I scrolled down looking for any notifications. I saw several from Facebook(which I never used anymore), Credit Karma, pinterest and a few from Omaze. I rolled my eyes. They were just advertisements for future fundraisers. One was a thank you for donating. I really needed to unsubscribe to that. Then, the most recent one caught my attention. 

‘Frm: Omaze - Congratulations Wish! You have been selected to be an extra in the new upcoming-’ the last bit was cut off and I clicked it immediately. “HOLY SHIT!!”

The boys on discord stopped talking for a moment, then asked, “What?”

“Holy Fucking Shit!” I shouted again as I read the Email. “I can’t believe it! Oh my fucking Gawd!!”

My DM(Korled) was looking into his screen with wide eyes.”What is it? What’s up?”

“Okay, so like…” I started as I turned back, looking at the monitor displaying my friend’s faces. “A couple of weeks ago, my friend sent me this link for a contest through Omaze.”

“What’s Omaze?” Dotty asked. He was one of the older guys in the group.

“It’s like this charity organization. They do contests to get donations and raise awareness and stuff.” I explained poorly, “Anyway!! That’s not the point. My friend told me about this one contest to win a spot as an extra in the new Avengers movie.”

“Fucking Nice!” Korled exclaimed. “So..Did you-”

“Congratulations Wish!” I interrupted as I read aloud,” You have been selected to be an extra in the upcoming Marvel movie franchise. We are so happy for you and will be reaching out very soon for further contact information and details regarding your prize. Holy shit! Oh my fucking god I won!!”

There was a chorus of excited cursing over the chat. The voices mingled in and out to the point where nobody’s mic was getting the whole sound through. It was a jumbled mess through my headphones, but I was hardly paying attention at that point. I took a deep breath trying my best to calm down, “Okay, Okay. Hold on.”

“What is it?” Korled asked

“I just want to make sure this isn’t some kind of scam.” I said shakily. I double checked that the Email was from the real Omaze website and then went to the website itself and verified the legitimacy of it all. I probably should have checked all this before I had entered, but I found nothing sketchy as I investigated. I took a moment to breathe and sat back in my chair wide eyed as I turned to look at my camera. “Holy shit guys. Just, Holy shit. I’m going to be in an Avengers Movie.”

I took out my phone and tried to call Tibb, who of course didn’t pick up the phone. It was way past her usual sleep time. I took a few more deep breaths in and out then sent her a text with shaking hands.

<Dude.>


	3. Logistics

**#Winning**

Part I

* * *

Chapter 3: Logistics

“So, when are you going to shoot the movie?” Tibb asked me excitedly as she sipped her starbucks frappuccino.

I shrugged to her with exhaustion as I too took a drink of my coffee. Mine had an extra shot of espresso to keep me alert. I was somehow floating between exhaustion and overwhelming elation. The previous night had been spent mostly staring into a cream colored wall as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. I didn’t even see it as my head whirled with the information I’d received. When my phone had gone off the next morning blaring a metal cover of the Stargate SG-1 theme, I’d gazed down at the device in my hands for a solid 2 minutes. When my brain finally comprehended what was happening, I immediately called off of work sick. There was no way I would be able to focus after reading that Email. 

The same thing must have happened just then as I looked up to see Tibb waving a hand in front of my face, “Hellooo~. Come back to earth my love.”

I looked back up to Tibb sheepishly, “My bad, I’m still processing… Like… I just don’t have words right now.”

She laughed, “Dude. I wouldn’t either. Did you hear me?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, “I have no idea yet. The Email said they would contact me.”

“So they haven’t sent you, like an itinerary or anything yet?”

I puffed my cheeks out for a second and shook my head before letting out a long stream of air. “Nope.”

“I wonder how long the whole thing is going to take. Are you going to be able to take off long enough to do it?” She asked curiously.

I glanced up to her face and noticed the worry. Her green eyes were piercing as her perfectly shaped eyebrows knit together in concern. I didn’t blame her. She was always the reasonable one between the two of us. A full 3 years younger, but vastly more mature than me. A grin unwittingly spread across my face. “As irresponsible as I am? I’m not worried. I think I have plenty of time to ask off.”

“If you’re sure.” She said, taking another sip of her drink.

I shrugged, “I doubt they're going to schedule it in the next week. Hopefully. They just sent me a confirmation earlier saying they received the rest of my documents. I’m still waiting to hear from them on how the whole plane ticket thing is going to work.”

She nodded her understanding, “Well, on a scale from 1 to 10, how tired are you right now?”

“If 1 means I’m about to pass out and 10 means I’ve just taken a hit of speed,” I offered, trying to map out the grading scale. “I’d say I’m somewhere in the middle of the alphabet.”

A wheeze of laughter escaped Tibb as she sat back in her seat. One hand was still on the dash of her car, while the other was now clutching her stomach. “Dude. What does that even mean?”

I shrugged, “I honestly have no idea. I just know that I’m in a weird state of euphoria right now. I keep thinking I’m dreaming. Like, legit, I feel like I’m not even here right now.”

Those forest green eyes locked onto my own golden hazel with mischief. “Well, we haven’t even gotten to the most important question yet.”

“What’s that?” I was confused. We’d been sitting inside her car parked outside of Starbucks for an hour talking about logistics. Every detail had been gone over at this point. For most of it, we’d been googling the same questions repeatedly just to ensure it wasn’t all a scam. Now that she was being all mysterious, a small flutter of anxiety gripped my stomach. 

“What are you going to wear?” She asked.

I was struck dumb for a moment. What? What did she mean, what was I- Oh shit. Her expression morphed into a teasing smile as she watched the lightbulb in my head suddenly blink on. “Ding, Ding, ding.”

I turned to her in complete and utter shock. “Holy fucking- Oh my god, Fuck. What am I going to wear!?”

“Uh yeah boo. What are you going to wear?” She reiterated. Tibb was always good at teasing me in subtle but sweet ways.

“I mean,” I began without a real sense of how I wanted to respond. “Should I try to dress more… casual?”

She eyed my current outfit questioningly. “Like, ‘casual’ casual or ‘your’ casual?”

My eyes followed hers to look down at my current ensemble. Ripped up black jeans with fishnets peeking out of the holes, a loose AC/DC T-shirt cut up into a tank to show the tapestry of tattoos on my arms topped off with a series of cuff, bangles and leather straps on my wrists. My one pierced eyebrow quirked up curiously as I returned my attention to her. “Do you think I should, tone it down a bit?”

Smiling, she shook her head, “No. Definitely not. You do you boo.”

I bit at one of the snake bites on my lip. “You sure?”

“Babe.” She stated simply.

“Right.” I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat. Now was not the time to suddenly be shy about my life choices. It had taken me years to realize that my appearance was the one thing in my life I was 100% confident and comfortable with. Honestly, it wasn’t like I was trying to get a date with a famous actor or anything. That would just be impossible. Even so, I’d promised myself a long time ago that I would never change my appearance to fit social standards for anyone. I tried not to think about the possibility of catching a celebrity’s eyes. I mean, I really wanted to. Maybe if I acted like the rockstar I wanted to be, I could draw the attention of one of the hot guys. Like, Sebastian Stan…

‘No.’ I told myself adamantly. That would be stupid. Actors and actresses meet fans all the time and I’ve never heard of them just up and falling in love with any of them. I mean, I’m sure one night Stans- STANDS! Happened all the time. They most definitely weren’t going to pick me though. I sighed as my heart throbbed. It probably wouldn’t happen; however, there was no harm in trying to look as gorgeous as possible. Maybe they would think I’m exotic or something. I’ve experienced that before when some guy tried to claim he was a satanist too. Really? I was wearing a Pentacle. How in the world could he claim that if he couldn’t tell the difference between a Pagan symbol and a Pentagram? I hated people who pegged me as a wild child just because of my looks, but I wasn’t going to change anything about my appearance just to fit in.

With that thought I turned to Tibb with excitement, “Oh my god. Let’s go shopping.”

Tibb’s grin split her face from ear to ear as she started the car, “Alright my lucky lady Wish. Where to first?”

My expression matched hers as our eyes met once more, “Oh you know exactly where we’re going first.”

She laughed, “Hot Topic it is.”

* * *

After a full day of prowling around the mall, googling every punk alternative clothing store in the state and making appointments for nails, hair and waxing to be done, I finally made it back to my apartment totally exhausted. My mom wasn’t home yet, so I grabbed a granola bar, shoved it in my face and promptly passed out on my bed that was still strewn with shopping bags.

What must have been several hours later, there was a loud knock on my door. “Wish?”

I rolled over groggily, “Yeah?”

“Can I come in?” My mom asked from the other side of my door.

I rolled my eyes and shouted an affirmative, before sitting up.

My door opened to my mom’s face who was looking around my room confused. “What’s all this?”

I shoved my hair out of my face reaching for the energy drink next to my bed. I chugged it trying to clear the scratchy feeling from my throat. It helped a little, but my mouth felt tacky from the sugar. “I went shopping.”

“Oh. That’s a lot. Did you get a good paycheck?” 

“Not exactly.” I responded wincing slightly. I was almost thirty, I shouldn’t have to explain to my mom anything to do with my finances, but she had really helped me out this past year. ”Tibb took me shopping today. I mean, I did pay for a lot of it.”

“That was nice of her.” she started still slightly confused. “Why did she do that?”

My memory suddenly jogged, “Oh shit! I forgot to tell you!”

“Tell me what?”

I jumped up on my knees excitedly. “So, Tibb sent me this link for a contest a few weeks back. Remember how I told you I was super broke when you asked if I would pick up some sugar from work? And then you CashApped me the money for it?”

She nodded.

“Well, I was kind of irresponsible with my money. Like usual.” I began, “but guess what?”

“What?” she echoed immediately.

“I entered a contest with the money and a fucking won!” I shouted the last bit a little too loudly.

Her eyebrows lifted, “Oh!! What did you win?”

My jaw was beginning to ache with the force of my smile, “I get to be in a movie! I’m going to be in a fucking movie!!”

My mom wasn’t usually the most expressive person on the planet. Now; however, her face was showing a level of shock that I had never seen before. “What!?”

“I know right!?” I exclaimed jumping up and down on the bed like I was a teenager again. “I’m going to be in a movie! I mean, I’m going to be an extra, but still!”

The next several minutes went by with me explaining everything that had happened. I took her through the events of a few weeks ago when Tibb had first told me about the contest to today; when I called in sick and went shopping for a whole wardrobe with my wifey. Of course, my mom being my mom, she wanted to make sure that I was going to work tomorrow and that I would be able to get the time off. I explained that it was only going to take a week for the whole thing. I’d probably leave on one day, get there by the next night, spend 3 days on set, leave the next day, and be home the day after that. I was sure I could get at least a week off if I requested vacation time. I had a total of 48 hours of pay saved up, so that covered at least part of it. The rest would just need to be unpaid time off, but with how insane the whole situation was, I’m sure my boss would have no problem giving me a week off. He was a huge geek too. Even though he was a full decade and a half older than me, we bickered like siblings. There were regular debates on DC vs. Marvel. I maintained that DC T.V. shows and comics were far superior to Marvel, though nothing could Rival the MCU. He was very adamant that while DC had it’s great characters and story arcs, Marvel was best at everything. Currently, I didn’t even care how much of a Batman fan I was, I was going to be in a Marvel movie. There was no way my boss would let me pass up the opportunity.

* * *

“Lindsey.” I started the next day as soon as I walked in. 

My boss looked up at me curiously, “Wish.”

“I have a crazy huge favor to ask you,” I began. “It’s going to be insane. You’re going to hate me with every fiber of your being, but I trust you to make the important decision and grant me this favor oh benevolent overlord.”

One bushy eyebrow lifted sternly, “I don’t like how this is starting.”

“Trust me.” I said, “You’re going to say yes.”

“Am I?” he asked mockingly, his voice drifting with sarcastic disdain. 

I grinned widely. “Yes, and you’re going to hate me and absolutely freak out.”

“Umm, Okay. I think you underestimate my abilities.” he stated seriously as if trying to prove a point, “I don’t freak out.”

I took a deep breath before going into the details, “So, I need a week off. And I only have 2 days of vacation. Also, It’s for the week after next, so I can’t put in my request. The machine won’t let me.”

He said nothing for a long moment, then “A week? That’s too short notice.”

I nodded, my heart pounding in my chest. Part of me wanted to just blurt it all out, but another part implored me to remain calm and secretive. Of all the places in the world, work was where I felt the most confident. I could wear my piercing, dye my hair and my tattoos were always on display. So long as I remained professional and provided excellent customer service, nothing else mattered. My boss, Lindsey, was probably the only person who ever made me feel like a bad-ass in real life. “I know.”

“Wish, It’s-”

“Trust me when I say, you’re going to let me have this week off.”

The expression on his face was of absolute disbelief. “Why would I do that?”

“I have a once in a lifetime opportunity to be in an Avengers movie.” I stated. Okay, my heart was really pounding now. It was out. I said it.

He was silent for a moment as he looked at me like I’d grown a second head. I could clearly see by the expression on his face that he was trying to process what I had just said. His mouth opened to say something, then promptly closed again. He had no words. Yeah, I knew how that felt. Just when he gave me a look indicating that he thought I was joking I flashed the biggest set of pearly whites I could. His eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped. “Are you fucking kidding me right now!?”

“Nope.” I replied quickly, but I couldn’t contain myself. I began jumping up and down. “I’m not. I’m seriously not kidding. I’m gonna be in a Marvel Movie!”

“Are you serious right now?” He asked again. “ Are you- I can’t believe- Oh my god.”

I was laughing hysterically now. I could see a few shoppers looking in my direction with concern, but I didn’t give two shits about professionalism. Neither did Lindsey, who was running his hands over his hair in shock and excitement. As childish as this man could be, I had never seen him so discomposed. Neither of us were able to form coherent sentences and he pulled me into a hug as we jumped up and down like school children. Yeah, Fuck professionalism. After a long moment, he pulled away from me and held me at arms length. His grip was tight on my shoulders. “I fucking hate you right now.”

I nodded, “Yup.”

“Ohhh. I hate you so much.”

I laughed, “Love you too Lindsey.”

“Damnit Wish. We’re going to be so short handed.” He groaned.

“I know. Sorry.”

“Fuck it.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you are thinking, when the hell are we going to get to the Marvel cast and more importantly. When do we get to meet Sebastian Stan!!??  
> Trust me.  
> We'll get there.
> 
> I'm trying to write this as realistically as possible(other than names and places). It's a huge wish fulfillment fantasy of mine and in doing that, I wanted to add every important detail as possible. This Fic is my love child and I wanted to put as much effort in as possible. Everything from characterization to timeline has been thought out to the best of my limited writing capabilities.
> 
> That being said, I few things I feel that I need to explain a few things:  
> Yes, My relationship with my boss is really like this. Yes, I am an adult and my relationship with my mom is really like this. Yes, my best friend and I are really like this. I'm actually trying to write this as if it is really happening to me. I don't really know why I am so compelled to explain this, but yes. I actually do look like this, Feel like this and talk like this. I'm really a simple person with simple feelings. Also a huge Geek ;)
> 
> Please, Please, Please.  
> Feel free to ask any questions(that aren't too personal) and give any feedback. I would really love to hear what you think and feel about this story.


End file.
